


You will be mine

by RoseGoldStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve Rogers, pre serum, preserum steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGoldStark/pseuds/RoseGoldStark
Summary: What happens when a twenty-year old Steve Rogers meets a thirty-five year old Bucky Barnes? Steve finds himself quickly attracted to the metal armed man, and becomes naive. To the thin boy it feels like love at first sight, and he'll gladly eat up the attention given to him. But what happens when things start to go south? When Bucky's true colors show...Rating for future chapters. First few chapters may be fluffy or even appear sweet and informative. But everything isn't what it seems.EXTRA WARNING:Future chapters will have violence, possible non-con, character death, possible torture, and so on. I *WILL* put a warning at the start of any chapter that will have explicit content. If I mis-tag something, or forget to add a warning, PLEASE call me out and I will fix it. The last thing I want to do is make anybody read something that may hurt them in some way shape or form. <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	1. The Coffee Oasis

The sound of car horns and yelling in the streets could easily be heard as Steve walked along the busy sidewalk. The small blonde often ignored it, listening to the music on his phone instead. The summer heat made the air thick and hard to swallow, but it was to be expected this time of year. Steve was wearing his favorite pastel tie dye crop top that read “Happy” in a light pink cursive font. Accompanying the favored crop top was a pair of dark, tight jeans - holes fashionably ripped at the knees. He’d wear a pair of shorts, but he wasn’t trying to look too floozy to the public. 

Steve slipped into a nearby coffee shop, ready for a break and an iced coffee. The Coffee Oasis was the best coffee shop on the street, and in Steve’s option, all of Brooklyn. The atmosphere is always calm and friendly; even with the busy morning rush the shop still kept a certain level of peace. The booths were almost always full, inside tables and even the few outside seats were almost always full in the morning. 

“Can I please get a medium iced mocha coffee, light cream and two splendas please.” Steve asked the barista, glancing up at the menu he’d mesmerized to see if there was anything new listed. “Oh, and a lemon poppyseed muffin.” He added, paying for his items. It was always lucky when he managed to find an empty table to sit at, and today was a lucky day. He hummed softly as he sat at a small table towards the back, draping his backpack over the chair once he was seated with his iced coffee and muffin. 

He set his phone on the table and started at his delicious muffin, eyes wondering the shop. He was an artist and took comfort in taking in his surroundings. It wasn’t until his muffin and half the chocolate-y iced coffee was gone before he pulled a pencil and sketchbook from his backpack. Steve started to sketch the view of the shop from where he was seated, avoiding the people in view. No one could stand or sit still long enough for him to capture anyway. His icy blue eyes shifted from the paper up to the room to gather what he could before looking down and continuing the brushes of his pencil. 

The next time Steve looked up his eyes widened, seeing a man come in. Sure, plenty of men came and left this little shop. But he had never seen a man quite like this. Long brunette hair tied up in a ponytail, some scruffy looking stubble, he was muscular, and… was that a metal arm? Surly there was a story behind that. The man looked to be at least ten or more years older than himself, but that didn’t matter all too much. He must have been staring, because soon his gunmetal yet clover colored eyes were staring into his own, causing Steve to quickly look down at his sketchbook. 

“Hey,” The mysterious brunette said with a short chuckle, seating himself at Steve’s table.   
“Oh, um, hey.” Steve said sheepishly, looking up again to those unique eyes “Sorry for staring, I just, I’m kind of drawing and you were in the way. Not in the way in a bad way, not at all, But Just, you were there and.. Uh…” Steve tried to backpedal his words only to dig himself deeper into the hole he created. But the metal arm man only laughed, shaking his head while he sipped on his own hot coffee. Steve decided it was just best to shut up and not further embarrass himself. 

“Woah, relax, kid.” He chuckled, bringing his coffee to his lips. “What’s your name?” 

“Steve… Steve Rogers… and you are..?” Steve prompted, his bright blue eyes scanning the features on mystery man's face. He had circles under his eyes, nothing too dramatic, but they were there. His scruffy stubble was in need of a shave, but maybe that was a personal preference. His lips were a perfect shape, plush and pink… But he shouldn’t stare at a stranger's lips. 

“Hm. Nice to meet ya Steve. M’names Bucky. Bucky Barnes.” The mysterious man finally introduced, putting a name to his face. Bucky looked down at the sketchbook Steve had been so focused on before they caught eyes. “You draw huh?” 

“Oh, yeah. It’s just a hobby, really.” Steve blushed, deciding to close the book for a bit of privacy with his art. “Bucky… what made you decide to come sit with me?” The blonde prodded curiously. Strangers catch glances all the time, but they don’t always confront and sit with the person they lock looks with. It just seemed bold. 

The brunette chuckled and set his coffee down, licking over his lips. “A cute blonde was staring at me, thought I’d take my chance to branch out and meet someone new.” He gave a flattering smile, only reddening the blush on Steve’s cheeks. 

“Bold. I kinda like that.” Steve laughed lightly, brushing some hair that fell in his face back behind his ear. He wasn’t easy, but he never minded indulging in some flirting. They were in a public setting, so flirting couldn’t do any harm. “How’d you lose your arm?” He questioned, just as bold. 

He half expected Bucky to get tense, and regret strolling over to sit with him. But he actually flexed the metal extension and wiggled it’s metal fingers with a playful scoff. “Call me bold, I’ve been sitting here not even ten minutes and you’ve called out my arm.” 

Bucky finished his drink and met Steve’s eyes. “I was in the army a few years back. Too close to an explosion. Arm blew right off. Hurt something fierce once I realized it was gone.” He frowned, seemingly remembering the day. “But! That’s what happens. I got discharged, and met with some doctors, eventually met a brilliant man: Tony Stark. You know, Stark industries mega douchy looking guy? Designed this arm, fixed it up. Free of charge since it was basically a trial. Thankfully for me it’s working just as good as a real arm.”

Steve found himself in awe at the former soldier's story. An army vet, who had his arm literally blown off, and got to wear Stark tech literally on his arm, had found interest in little owl’ him? “Wow.. that’s incredible…” he sat back and hummed. “Here I thought you were just part cyborg.” He played, eyes meeting Bucky’s.

“I hate to say it, But I should get going. My mother was expecting me home a while ago, and I’m sure she could use some help getting up and around.” Steve put his sketchbook into his backpack and stood up, offering Bucky a friendly smile; “maybe I’ll see you around, Bucky.” He waves and takes his half full iced coffee as he leaves The Coffee Oasis, not even minding the hot, thick air now that this guy was on his mind.


	2. Crown Whiskey & Close calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal work day for Steve. Or is it? (I'm terrible at summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter will have a close non-con encounter towards the end. Please be mindful when reading if it is something that'll make you uncomfortable!

It had been two months since Steve met the metal armed man in the coffee shop. For a few days it was all he could think about. Those gunmetal gray eyes with a hint of green in them… beautiful. It left Steve infatuated for a while, always dressing for perfection anytime he’d left the apartment just in case he saw Bucky again. But after a month, Steve began to let go of any hope of meeting again. It was fine. He knew he needed to focus on working and taking care of his mother. 

“I gotta go to work, Ma. Try to rest today, don’t over do yourself.” Steve said to his mother, kissing the top of her head as he strolled passed the living room sofa. 

“I’m fine, love. Have a good day.” Sarah smiled sweetly at her loving son. He’d been taking care of her and supporting them ever since her health took a turn for the worse. “Will I see you for lunch?” 

“You know you will, ma. I’ll bring us home something good.” He promised before leaving the small apartment, locking the door behind him. It was just safer to make sure doors were locked when you lived in such a large city. It was just a sad truth that unlocked doors could lead to bad seeds breaking in and stealing from you. 

Steve worked just a few blocks from the shoebox apartment at a local convenience market. The market on yet another busy street, squished between a sketchy electronics resale store and a decent sandwich joint. The convenience store didn’t pay much, and his boss was the bane of his existence… but it was an income. It wasn’t a hard job. Ringing customers out, stocking shelves, brushing off the various sexist comments and late night advances. Nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Good morning, Mr. Cardoni.” He greeted with a smile as he did every morning, despite hating his bosses guts. He signed his checks after all. Emilio Cardoni only grumbled in response, setting the drawer for the day. Emilio had dark olive skin, with thick, dark hair that led up his arms. His hair was equally as dark and thick, neatly slicked back as always. He didn’t look like some of the greasy guys that came in, but that didn’t make him no saint. 

Steve made good on his promise to his mother, spending his thirty minute lunch break with her and eating sandwiches he'd picked up. But lunch breaks were never long enough, and soon enough he was back at the shop for the second part of his shift. The second part of the day always picked up, no matter what kind of day it was. Hot, cold, rainy, snowing. Someone always needed something. But the worst were always the late night crowds. Some people were decent, others just reeked of booze, marijuana and bad life choices. 

One man tonight seemed especially suspicious. Making his rounds down the thin isles of the tiny shop but never really picking anything up. Steve couldn’t tell just what this guy was on.. But it couldn’t have been good. 

“Excuse me, Sir, but is there anything I can help you find?” The small blonde decided to ask, knowing the better this stranger was out the better. He didn’t need to listen to Mr. Cardoni complain that he didn’t keep an eye on people and help prevent theft. 

The man shot a look over at Steve before smiling coyly. “Hm. Sure could use some help.” He flicked his tongue along his bottom lip and laughed softly as he finally reached to pull a bottle of Crown Royal apple whiskey. “But, I think this’ll help more right now.” He set the bottle on the counter and pulled out some cash to pay. 

Steve watched the man carefully when he reached for the cash. He didn’t want to judge… Hell, he of all people trusted too easily on good days. But something about his ruffled red hair, and the look in his honey colored eyes just rubbed him wrong. 

“Well, I’m not old enough to drink. But I can guarantee this stuff won't help much of anything.” He offered, handing the man his receipt. Steve knew what liquor did to people. His own father had been a no good drunk. Drank himself to the grave even. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. What are ya some therapist?” He huffed, keeping his eyes on Steve. “What time you get outta here? Maybe I could use another little therapy session from ya. Talk, walk, maybe just see what happens huh?” 

And there it was, the advance Steve assumed the man would attempt to make. “Oh, don’t you worry about when I’m off. I’ll have a ride waiting for me when that time comes.” He lied, crossing his arms. “Enjoy the rest of your night.” Steve waved off, watching the stranger huff and leave before letting out his own breath. It was always safer to say he’d have a ride waiting so no one would wait around. 

When Steve left the shop that night he kept his walking pace brisk. But his brisk pace was quickly matched by footsteps behind him. The sound was enough to make Steve try to pick up his pace without triggering an asthma attack. He was only half a block from home now, he could make it. Except that he couldn’t. A hand reached out and gripped him hard by the shoulder, halting him to a stop. He shivered when he heard that same voice from earlier. “Thought ya had a ride, sweetheart.” 

Steve swallowed and tried to come up with some excuse to get away, but he knew guys like this wouldn’t take an excuse. “Did you wait for me to leave the shop?” He asked stupidly, knowing the answer. 

“Of course. Had to make sure that ride of yours got you. You should know these streets get sketchy at night.. Why don’t I walk you the rest of the way home.” He purred, keeping his grip firm on Steve’s shoulder. 

“N-no. No. I can walk myself home. Thanks.” He pulled the man's hand off of him and turned to continue his brisk walk. Just get home. 

“You don’t get to make that decision, sweetheart.” He huffed, reaching forward to grip Steve’s wrist and pull him back, going as far to pull them into the darkness of the closest alley. The blonde didn’t have time to process before a hand clasped over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. “Now I don’t think I wanna take ya home. Think I might wanna… just take you here…” The man spat, shoving the smaller framed boy against the cool bricks of the building. 

Steve felt tears swell up in his eyes, but he was stubborn. He tried to fight the red headed stranger, swinging his free fist at him only to get shoved harder with a hand clasped tightly around his throat. He felt his head slam back against the brick, a loud ringing now all he could hear. He felt the nasty man’s hand push up his shirt and start to tug at his pants. 

“Please.. Don’t..” He pleaded softly, unable to hear himself from the ringing. “Take my wallet… take whatever but please just let me go…” Steve tried to bargain, the tears finally falling when he felt helpless. 

“I’ll take what I want, and right now, that’s you.” His lips crashed painfully hard against Steve’s, teeth clashing before his tongue forced its way through. Steve was trembling, begging silently for it to just be over. But all he could taste was the whiskey and cigarettes on this man's lips. How could he forget him when he was currently tasting him. He pleaded siently, prayed even when the man’s hand sunk into his jeans. 

This is it. Steve thought as he tried to just numb himself to what was happening. 

“Get off of him you sick fuck!” A distant, yet, familiar voice screamed. His eyes opened to see him. To see the metal arm man shove this sick redhead off of him to the ground. It was Bucky! 

“Woah- Come on B---” Bucky kicked the other man in the face, effectively breaking his nose. “Don’t let me catch you around here again, or you won’t leave breathing. You’ll leave in a body bag. Understand?” Bucky threatened, watching as the redhead stumbled to his feet and quickly ran off in the opposite direction. Once he was gone he quickly turned to Steve and helped steady his stance. 

“Bucky…” Steve whispered, having thought he’d never run into him again. He was thankful to see him again, but he was even more thankful that he just saved him from what was about to happen. “Thank you... T-thank you so much…” He didn’t care right now why or how this is where Bucky showed up in his life again. 

“Don’t thank me. That guy was a damn creep. I was walking this way from visiting my sister when I saw him shove you back here. I couldn’t forget a face and voice like yours.” He said gently, cupping Steve’s cheek in his flesh hand. “C’mon… Why don’t you let me walk you the rest of the way home. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Bucky assured, walking close by the small blonde when he nodded at the offer to walk him home. Steve didn’t know, or care how Bucky knew what direction to take him. Right now, he was just thankful… and maybe even a little lovestruck at the hero in his life.


End file.
